


德里之夏

by misamisa711



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 搞瓦文学





	德里之夏

1.  
瓦耶特的知觉被浓烈的玫瑰花香味唤醒，那是今早的时候女佣人们在他的脖子上还有脸上扑打的蜜粉散发出来的香气，她们还往他的裙子里喷了有大半瓶玫瑰花露水，“这是第一天，你得给那位爵爷留下好印象。”他听见忙活着的女佣人们说，她们在以为他听不见的地方窃窃私语。

“我听说那家的主人的前一任老婆跑掉了。”

“那家主人是个Beta。”

瓦耶特当然知道Beta是什么意思，身为Omega的他从小就被灌输这样一个思想，“你将来会嫁给一位Alpha”。Alpha是强壮的，才是配得上贵族出身的Omega的理想伴侣。

然而在瓦耶特还没来得及在德里郡的社交季里崭露头角的时候，奥莱夫家族的一族之长就去世了，他们失去了稳定的金钱来源，失去财富的贵族不过是空有头衔的花架子罢了。那位靠投资不动产买卖发了好大一笔财的先生需要贵族的名号，奥莱夫家族需要那位先生的钱——战争结束后，什么都要用钱，修缮他们祖宅的钱，供瓦耶特的几位哥哥上公学的钱，要用钱的地方很多很多，他们也无法摒弃旧贵族花钱时的大手大脚——这婚事就这么成了。

“嘿，放轻松点，不要板着一张脸，你可不想你未来的夫君看着你一副愁眉苦脸的样子。”瓦耶特的母亲来到他的身后，她的手里端着一杯威士忌，苏格兰威士忌，瓦耶特记得，那要花不少钱。

“我不知道该怎么办。”瓦耶特说，他望向镜子里的自己，不禁皱了皱眉头，那些女佣人们把他的脸化得过于苍白，像是油画中的角色，仿佛一团闪一闪就消失在漆黑背景色的画布之下的白色火焰。瓦耶特试验性地朝镜中的映像眨了眨眼，试着抿出一个微笑，但那里面的人对于他自己来说太过于陌生，像是个被操控的陶瓷傀儡，他不敢相信那是自己。

“每个Omega都会有这样混乱的时候，谢天谢地那男人是个Beta，你不用经历混乱的初夜。相信我，把自己搞得湿淋淋的没有什么好处，那样太过不成体统了。”他的母亲喷出一丝酒息，她摇摇晃晃地站在瓦耶特的身后，越过他的肩头，她的手还没碰到他的头发就缩了回去。“你一直是个聪明的孩子，你知道分寸。”她说。

“那会很难吗？”

“一点也不难，躺下来，分开双腿，想想你的家族，想想德里郡。”

瓦耶特的母亲是这么告诫自己的，在新婚之夜，之后在每个月有那么几天，他的丈夫会在夜里来到瓦耶特的房间，要求履行他身为丈夫的权利。

“如果我不喜欢怎么办？如果那会很痛？”瓦耶特问，他开始惊恐，自从母亲跟他讲了……那种事情，他没办法想象男人的那活儿要怎么放进他的身体里，“像是劈开牛排那样的分开？”他问。

然而瓦耶特的母亲没有再回答过他任何话，瓦耶特的记忆从这里就戛然而止。新婚前的一切像是一场梦，像是注入到红茶里的蜂蜜，转眼间就变得无踪无影，再也无迹可寻。

2.  
瓦耶特很紧张。

他打开床边的台灯，夜幕的影子正一点点从将窗边降临，将整个房间笼罩。他看了一会儿小说，那是从他的行李里好不容易拿出来的唯一一本书，他装作时不时往看上一两句话，他的视线在书页上的字句上停留，然后迅速又扫视一下紧闭的房门，外头响起的声音显然已经是宴会的尾声了，瓦耶特听见仆人们跑来跑去的声音，脚步急促，还伴随着玻璃器皿和手推车的碰撞声响，窗外载着宾客们的汽车正待发动，引擎的声响轰隆隆的，像是大地远处的惊雷声。

婚礼已经够让瓦耶特心疲力竭的了，他在婚礼上得到了那个男人浅浅的一个吻，感觉不令人厌恶，但也谈不上说是好，只是一个匆匆的嘴唇贴嘴唇罢了，像是那人被迫这么做似的。

瓦耶特在婚礼上见到了他的Beta、即将成为他丈夫的男人，他不敢相信他居然和这样一位Beta结婚了。他看起来简直就是一切优雅和精致的反面，瓦耶特不喜欢他的身高，他看起来太高了，他不喜欢他的山羊胡须，他不喜欢他身上喷的潘海利根香水，那太过花里胡哨，他不喜欢那人一直抽着雪茄，那让他喘不过气来，他不喜欢那人在吃煎小牛排的时候用刀叉将餐具撞得叮当响，那完全不合乎礼仪。那男人还不知从什么地方给自己整来了一根手杖，瓦耶特嗤之以鼻，如今就算是再保守再守旧的贵族摒弃了这般做派——更重要的是，那位老爷还有一位和他年纪相仿的儿子，他和他的年纪相差太大了。

瓦耶特对婚姻没什么幻想，贵族圈子里的婚姻就没有什么幸福的。婚礼中唯一有的激情，大抵只是Alpha和Omega之间不可抗拒的拉力罢了，而Beta不同，他们对Alpha也好Omega也好都不能构成吸引力，反过来也是如此。但是如此，瓦耶特还是对即将到来的性事感到害怕，他所知的一切都是从书本里阅读来的，他只知道和Beta的性不会像和Alpha的那样“跌宕起伏”，但他又要如何知道呢。

没什么值得害怕的。瓦耶特转念一想，假如幸免不了，就得去忍耐。否则，这是愚蠢和软弱的表现，这不是一个德里贵族应该有的行为。

正在瓦耶特还在假装自己在看书的时候，门外传来了沉重的脚步声，还有手杖在木地板上敲击的声音，听这声音，瓦耶特就知道，该来的还是要来的。

门被打开了。那个男人站在门的后面，看上去喝得有点上头了，他的眼神迷迷糊糊的，一点也不清醒，瓦耶特屏住呼吸等那人爬上他的床。那个男人从口袋里掏出一个小小的铝制盒子，瓦耶特一看就明白了那是个便携式药盒，装抑制剂用的。

“吃下这个。”他说，然后几乎是将抛的把药盒给了瓦耶特，“我已经有需要的继承人了，再多的麻烦是断然不必要的。”

瓦耶特起身摇了摇铃，一个佣人立刻出现在门外。

“请给我倒一杯水。”瓦耶特说。

佣人点点头便消失在走廊里，几分钟后，另一个佣人出现了，手中端着一个托盘，上面放着一杯水，瓦耶特接过了，“谢谢你。”他说。

瓦耶特将药服下后，脱下鞋躺在床上，他的心跳得很厉害，在分化成omega之后的几个月里，瓦耶特就一直在定时服用抑制剂，但从没有一次的用药反应让他像今天这样心跳加速，而他也绝对清楚这不是因为抑制剂的缘故。

那个男人脱掉了外套，但没有全部脱掉他上身穿的衣服，他仍穿着底下的衬服，然后就是瓦耶特在脑海里预演了很多次的情景，他听见皮带搭扣清脆的一声，然后是被抽出的声响、织物落在地上的声音。瓦耶特努力让自己的视线不要朝那人的身上看去，他转而盯着天花板，以及上面的浮雕，他开始想起他母亲对他的教导，“想象这只是一次打针，没有什么不得了的”，他想。

男人爬上床，覆盖在瓦耶特身上，瓦耶特顺从地分开了腿，他继续越过那人的脸紧盯着头上的天花板，男人的手从他丝绸做成的睡裙底下穿了过去，瓦耶特颤抖了一下，抿紧嘴唇，那活儿的热度靠近了他，在它突破阻碍穿刺到瓦耶特体内的时候他没有发出声音，那感觉不算很痛，但也绝对算不上是舒适——确切来说，是很不对劲，一切都很不对劲，瓦耶特对眼下的感觉感到很怪异，但同时却有种超脱自我的疏离感，仿佛在承受这些的不是他，而是另外一副躯壳，另外一副不受瓦耶特控制的身体，在他身上的男人发出奇怪的喘息声，像是鸡被扼住了喉咙一般，断断续续的，伴随着那声音，那东西一遍又一遍地在他体内戳刺着，瓦耶特感到有一些体液流到了他的大腿根部，这也是正常的，在书里讲过的，omega的本能反应，然而在抑制剂下他就没有更多书里描述的感觉了，瓦耶特只感到了怪异、空虚和无聊。

男人又挺动了几下，然后一切就结束了，他体内的东西退了出去，带来不适的潮湿感，以及如释重负的宽慰，瓦耶特想，终于结束了。

男人在那之后就离开了。除了性事之外，他的丈夫对瓦耶特来说就是个隐形人的存在，他们成功地做到了在同一间屋子里也能当对方不存在，至今为止，瓦耶特适应良好。

像是瓦耶特所惧怕的那样。每周三的晚上，他的丈夫，那个男人都会来到他的房门前，伴随着他独特的手杖敲击地面的声音，而每一次，瓦耶特都做到了不轻易崩溃，虽然他有时真的想装作生病，或者突然将抑制剂扔出窗外。但作为贵族的尊严告诉歇斯底里是完全不符合体统的，“你只需要躺下来，分开双腿，想想你的家族就好了”，每一次，瓦耶特是这么安慰自己的。

而每一次结束后，瓦耶特都会去洗一个长长的澡，然后用玫瑰做成的纯露喷雾将自己里里外外喷上一遍，直到那男人恼人的香水味从他身上消失。

END


End file.
